


Lost love

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the truth behind Lilith's supposed death
Relationships: lilith/ganondorf





	Lost love

It all started long time ago, when the time I used to had my charcoal skin and my red and long hair, for my curiosity, I was fascinated with the human life, so I arrive to earth where I found a land which was called Hyrule, I arrived in that place with my human disguise..,my hair was long and blue at the time and I wore a grey-blue dress, those hylians accepted me as one of them, it was such good days, until I met someone, my first love.

I met him while I was visiting Hyrule, he was a tall man, with that red hair , that was love at first sight, his name was Ganondorf Dragmire, even though he had a menacing appearance, he was nice to me, another good days to remember, until.. I noticed that staying in Hyrule meant that my demon side was fading away, I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to left him, the lord obscurita appeared to make a visit, he noticed my disguise and asked me if I was alright, I told him about all of that situation, The lord laughed and told me that if I want to leave that place I shall fake my own death, without thinking the consequences, I accept it anyways, so the plan consisted in I had to be killed by him wearing an armor just in case to not be caught by the king of thieves itself.

So the day had arrived, I told to my dear Ganondorf that I was only going to the town, that’s all, as I was waiting at the alley in a stormy day at the town, glad that no one was there, time was slow to me, the disguised obscurita appeared in front of me, we heard Ganon calling me, I looked at him and I nodded, and then, it all faded to black, I opened my eyes to see him holding my blood-stained body, hearing his cries made me think that I shouldn’t have done that.

As I returned to hell, I felt bad to lose my first love, I felt so devastated, oh my dear Ganondorf, then months later, I arrived at some burnt mansion and..well you know what happened next.


End file.
